Faye E. Sylphia/Miscellaneous
Character Tropes (shout-out to spades for inspiring me to include this in the pages of my ocs <3, I think it is fun to make these so I'd be doing these for others too.) Amazing Technicolor Population: Shades of Orange.Even her skin-tone is a bit peachy. Adopted into Royalty: The royal couple took her in, after her parents separated. And because her mother is Titania’s close friend, she vowed to give Faye the comfort and protection she deserves. And Call him “George!”: She has a pet tarantula in her dorm that she found inside the floral shop she is working in, then kept it as a pet. Break the cutie: Despite her hopeful and enthusiastic attitude, Faye has gone through a rough childhood. Her parents do spoil her with gifts but their negligence as if she doesn’t exist is what sends her to tears, then leave her with the nanny who is too matriarchal for her own good and she does not have a single friend until Roman and Orion came along later on. When her parents separated, none of the two even want to keep her with them and instead left the royal family to care of her, if it wasn’t for that promise the queen have with her mother; Faye would have been sent to the fairy orphanage. Berserk Button: During the middle of the storyline in Midsummer Ball, where she breaks character from all the pressure and fighting between her friends, causing her to lash out on Orion for avoiding his responsibilities as one of the head organizers. Belligerent Sexual Tension: She and Orion have their fair share of this sometimes. Cool big sis: To Airy Hale, The daughter of Ariel from The Tempest. Dumb blonde, Smart blonde: Faye is good balance of this. Her “Ms. Sunshine” persona displays her "air headed" like nature .she is not the type to boast about herself and although not book smart, she is a street smart; because of the times she runs away to hide during her childhood, she had learned a lot during those periods of time. Fatal Flaw: · Not showing her true abilities: She is as capable of matching her future king’s abilities and intelligence but she decides not too and she is afraid of having a huge ego that will change her into a “meanie is me”. · Blazing heat under pressure: Faye can breakout from her sweet and tender nature when under pressure, this is because of her up-bringing by her nanny and immediate shift in her environment. (she was able to express herself more openly after being welcomed in the palace). Though she tries to make it up by over compensating, which burns her out later on. Flower in her hair: Her crown’s base is dried roses and leaves Girl in the tower: (As a child) Was always locked inside her bedroom that is literally inside a tower, whenever her nanny finds her “misbehaving” Graceful Loser: She is capable of surpassing some of her friends’ abilities but always let them win or give them the title to win. Just because. Hidden Depth: To back up her death stare and the reason why you suck speech, it’s her deep angry voice that echoes around. Hair of gold, heart of gold: She is very loyal and dedicated to meeting her friends’ needs. She too partakes in charitable events. Large Ham: She can be this, most of the time. Not so above it all: There are times Faye gets to insecure and overthinks that she ends in self-sabotaging. Nice hat: Her Way to wonderland and Epic Winter outfit has this Purple eyes: And it glows when she performs her spell. Perky Goth: Reversed, more like the preppy cheerleader that likes some dark stuff. Symbol Motif Clothing: and a pun to it too, Monarch Butterflies. “The reason why you suck”speech: She was able to reduce both Orion and Roman to tears when they argued as a child, pointing out every single one of their flaws that gets in her nerves. Winged humanoid: She has butterfly looking fairy wings. Yaoi fangirl: (Accidental) In her diary entry, She stated that she once dreamt of Orion and Adrian being "extra cuddly"to each other that it jolted her awake. Mirror Blog, Diary Entries and Playlist Mirror Blog: @ThatOrangeFae Character log/diary coming soon